


First Times

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a look at some first times for our boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, there was a Tumblr post that mentioned the difference in the brothers' sex styles - that Dean makes love while Sam fucks, so I thought I'd do what I could to explain that.

Dean was 15 the first time he had sex. And he doesn’t care if people say that’s too young - those judgmental assholes weren’t the ones out there risking their lives to keep others safe. When _they’ve_ faced down a werewolf before they had to shave more often than once a week, then they can talk. Otherwise, they can just keep their fucking traps shut. He deserved whatever little pleasures were available to him; he still does, and he’s never going to back down on that.

He doesn’t remember her name now, but he thinks it was Jennifer. Or maybe Jamie. Jane? Joy? He’s pretty sure it was one of those white-bread J names, anyhow. It was her first time, too, and he’d been careful with her, gentle and soft, too overwhelmed at having a full-on, naked girl under him to do anything more. They’d gone out for about two weeks and he was honestly surprised when she invited him over on a weekend her parents were away, but he wasn’t about to question a gift from the gods like that. He honestly would’ve been thrilled to get so much as a handjob, since she was one of those good, sweet girls that went to church every week, so when she’d led him down the hall to her room and told him she wanted to make love, he was a goner.

The specifics have been lost a long time ago - he doesn’t remember her hair or eye color, but he knows she was beautiful, like all untried wild things are beautiful. When he thinks back on it, he remembers her skin, pale and soft and sweet-smelling, and he remembers her soft, breathless sounds as he did his fumbling 15-year-old best to see to it that she enjoyed it, too. He’s pretty sure he was awful - probably kneaded her breasts like he was making bread and he didn’t go down on her, just fingered her for a little while before he had to stop and get the condom on or risk finishing without ever really getting started. It should probably still shame him, how untried and green he was, the nuances of sex and pleasure still years away, but instead it still gives him a warm glow when he remembers how she held her arms open for him and welcomed him in as he moved over her and sank into her warm, wet little pussy.

And fuck, that had been a revelation on a Biblical order. She’d been tight enough to strangle his dick, as only a virgin can be, but he’d been sure he saw Heaven when he was inside her. It hurt to push through the barrier there, and he’d known he hurt her too, but after a few minutes, he was told it was okay to move, and that’s when things got amazing. There’s no way she came, not when the whole thing probably lasted five minutes if he was lucky, and he hopes that the sex gods have since blessed her with some infuckingcredible orgasms, the kind that leave you panting and dazed, caught between laughter and tears, in return for her patience and understanding with his clumsy attempt at sex. Every girl who gives it up to a teenage boy deserves that, and more.

They made love twice more before he had to leave for the next hunt, and each time only got better. There were kisses and slow, sensual touches, and he thinks she might’ve actually gotten something out of it by that third time. If he hadn’t been late to pick Sammy up from soccer practice, he’d have made sure of it. As it was, he’d had to settle for a quickie, too overwhelmed still by the newness of sex to be able to wait. He jerked off to memories of her for weeks, right up until that one waitress took him out back after her shift was over and rocked his world by giving him his first blowjob. But he’s never forgotten that first time, in that pretty little girl’s bed, with her timid hands on him and her mouth turned so sweetly up to his. And he damn sure hopes he never does. His life hasn’t given him all that many treasures - Sammy, his Baby, and the open road, but it gave him that one and he intends to hang on to the memory of it as long as he can.


End file.
